Première fois
by Marynes Malefoy
Summary: Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande chanceuse. Par un malencontreux enchaînement d'évènements, elle se retrouve coincée, avec Drago Malefoy.


_Troisième OS pour le challenge lancé par Ginny et Mildred sur la plateforme Skyrock : écrire 25 OS pour écrire un calendrier de l'Avent._

* * *

« Enfin terminé pour aujourd'hui ! »

Drago Malefoy, jeune auror, venait de terminer un rapport de mission. Son métier était tellement prenant qu'il passait des heures au Ministère le soir à rédiger toute cette paperasse. Vingt heure trente-huit. Encore une fois, il avait passé toute la soirée au Ministère. Le blond souffla et rangea rapidement son bureau. Il se dirigea dans le couloir et rentra dans l'ascenseur.

« Retenez l'ascenseur s'il vous plaît ! »

Hermione Granger courrait au milieu du couloir, un gros sac à la main qui la déséquilibrait, elle faillit même trébucher ce qui fit sourire le blond. Drago bloqua donc l'ascenseur et Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Ah, merci Malefoy, ça m'évite d'attendre le suivant, dit-elle, baissant à nouveau les yeux.  
- Pas de quoi Granger. »

La sorcière regardait ses pieds. Bizarrement, elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être seule dans une petite pièce avec Drago Malefoy. Ce n'était pourtant plus comme s'ils se détestaient encore. Se retrouvé à travailler dans le même bâtiment, se croiser souvent et même assister aux mêmes réceptions avait fini par rendre leur relation cordiale. Ils avaient fini par se tolérer et ils leur étaient même arrivés de plaisanter ensemble quand ils se retrouvaient avec Harry et Ron dans la même pièce. Et même avec tout ça, Hermione était quand même gênée d'être seule avec lui.

Drago ne se gênait pas de la regarder. Il se demandait pourquoi elle baissait les yeux. Ils étaient plutôt… amis non ? Pourquoi donc restait-elle silencieuse ? Les étages défilaient trop lentement au goût du sorcier qui décida de briser ce silence.

« Tu finis toujours à cette heure là Granger ? »

Hermione sursauta légèrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle. Mais soit, autant parler, le temps passerait sûrement plus vite et il était vrai que le silence était pesant.

« Généralement non, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail cette semaine.  
- M'en parle pas. J'ai dû écrire un rapport de mission. Epuisant ! souffla Drago.  
- Tu parles de la mission que tu as faite avec Harry ?  
- Oui, et on a tiré au sort qui devait rédiger ce satané rapport. Merlin ne me porte pas en son cœur. »

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai que quand on prenait la peine de connaître et de parler à Drago, il s'avérait que c'était quelqu'un de gentil, et même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, il était amusant, à faire sa moue.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu restes aussi tard ici ?  
- J'avais un dossier à terminer sur les raisons du pourquoi devrions-nous rémunérer les elfes de maison.  
- Oh Granger, tu travailles pour la protection des créatures magiques c'est ça ?  
- Oui, exactement, répondit-elle. Et j'aimerais essayer de faire bouger les choses ! Certaines choses sont tellement archaïques !  
- Si tu parles de payer des elfes de maison qui… »

Drago fut coupé par la lumière qui s'éteignit soudainement dans la cabine. Tous les deux arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent les boutons de l'ascenseur qui clignotaient. Le numéro qui indiquait l'étage était très faible et finit par s'éteindre, les traces du « 12 » complètement effacées. Ils étaient coincés dans l'ascenseur entre le onzième et douzième étage. La cabine était complètement immobilisée.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! cria presque Hermione. Il fallait que ça tombe sur l'ascenseur qu'on utilise ! Un vendredi à presque neuf heures du soir !  
- Je doute qu'il reste encore des gens dans le bâtiment Granger.  
- Je me doute bien Malefoy ! On va rester coincé dans cet ascenseur jusque lundi ! C'est pas vrai ! pesta-t-elle. J'ai des choses à faire moi ! »

Drago souriait. Hermione avait beau être intelligente, elle ne savait même pas quoi faire dans ces conditions. Il imagina un instant dans une situation d'extrême urgence. Non, ce n'était finalement pas une femme d'action. Etait-ce le stress qui la rendait incapable de réagir ? Ou bien la fatigue. Doucement, il passa devant elle et lui dit, un air d'amusement collé au visage.

« Regarde faire le pro Granger. Et apprends. »

Malefoy appuya sur le bouton sur lequel était écrit « help ». Il y eut plusieurs tonalités durant lesquelles Hermione ne cessait de rougir de sa stupidité. Elle avait dramatisé la chose sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Et tout ça devant Malefoy. « La honte, se dit-elle, je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps ! ». Une voix féminine et pas très enjouée la sortie de ses pensées.

« _Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_  
- Sûrement refaire fonctionner cet engin de malheur, dit Malefoy.  
- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda la jeune femme.  
- On descendait, la lumière s'est éteinte et la cabine s'est arrêtée entre le onzième et douzième étage.  
- _D'accord, je vous envoie quelqu'un le plus rapidement possible_.  
- Et quand est-ce que c'est le plus rapidement possible ? demanda Drago, plus très calme par le peu de considération de la jeune femme qui parlait d'une voix monotone.  
- _Dans une ou deux heures, il faut dire que nous sommes vendredi soir et que tous les techniciens sont déjà rentrés chez eux pour le week-end. N'essayez surtout pas de faire redémarrer la cabine par magie, il y a une protection et vous pourriez vous blesser. Bonne soirée._  
- Quoi ?! hurla le blond. Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous pensez qu'on va rester… »

Il fut couper par des tonalités, à nouveau, signe que la conversation était achevée. Drago lâcha un juron et frappa la paroi de l'ascenseur avec son pied. Ce « bonne soirée » ne pouvait être qu'ironique, et il aurait bien fait manger le micro de cette satanée sorcière s'il l'avait devant lui. Il finit par souffler et s'assoir dans un coin de la cabine, adossé au mur, les genoux repliés sous le regard d'Hermione. La sorcière était comme paralysée. Puis l'information monta lentement à son cerveau, sûrement à cause de sa journée épuisante : elle allait devoir passer au moins une heure dans cet ascenseur, et en plus, avec Malefoy.

« Alors comme ça, tu avais quelque chose à faire ce soir Granger ? Un petit-copain peut-être ? demanda le sorcier, la tête posée sur ses genoux. »

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se contenta de soulever un sourcil, un air intrigué au visage. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas alors pourquoi demandait-il ? La sorcière alla s'assoir dans le coin en face du jeune homme et s'assit aussi, en silence. La soirée allait être extrêmement longue, mais elle ne voulait pas répondre à la question du blond. Ça aurait été encore plus embarrassant. Lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas de petit-ami et qu'en plus de ça elle vivait avec son chat dans un petit appartement, n'ayant que son travail comme distraction quotidienne, ferait bien trop plaisir à Malefoy. Il aurait tout le loisir de se moquer d'elle pendant encore dix ans. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Ça te regarde pas Malefoy.  
- T'es pas drôle Granger, dit-il en relevant la tête. Il faut bien tuer le temps alors autant apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux non ?  
- Qui dit que je veux apprendre à te connaître ? lui répondit l'ancienne Rouge et Or hargneusement.  
- Oh, épargne-moi ton sarcasme Granger. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour que tu ne m'apprécie pas un minimum. Même Weasley et Potter ont changé d'avis vis-à-vis de moi.  
- Eux sont obligés, vu qu'ils travaillent avec toi.  
- Et tu seras bien obligé de me fréquenter encore plus quand Ron aura épousé Pansy.  
- Qu'importe, je ne suis pas obligée pour autant de devenir ta meilleure amie !  
- Je n'insinuais pas ça du tout. Mais pourquoi ne pas juste avoir une relation un peu plus… Disons amicale ? Nos amis ne seront plus obligés de nous inviter séparément.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Hermione. Ils font ça ?  
- Tu ne savais pas ? déclara Drago, comme lassé. Ah, je vois pourquoi Harry ne t'en a pas fait part.  
- Mais pourquoi font-ils ça ? Ils me prennent vraiment pour une immature ? Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas se tenir ou quoi ?  
- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça Granger. Ils savent que tu ne manquerais pas une occasion pour qu'on se dispute. »

La sorcière lui lança un regard noir et fini par mettre aussi la tête sur ses genoux repliés. Ses amis la pensaient incapable de supporté ce garçon. Bon, c'est vrai, elle n'aimait pas Malefoy, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, mais elle pouvait bien faire bonne figure pour ses amis ! Ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Ce n'était pas possible ça ! Elle avait l'impression qu'ils la prenaient encore pour cette petite étudiante, incapable de ce contenir. Bon, ok. Elle avait foutu un coup de poing, à Malefoy un jour, mais il le méritait ! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait la prendre pour une folle. Elle prit la parole.

« Je n'ai pas de petit copain. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, ce n'était pas le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder mais les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Impossible de faire marche arrière maintenant. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe pendant cette heure ici, ou bien ces heures ici. Autant parler avec lui. Il avait peut-être raison, ça arrangerait tout le monde que ces deux personnes là s'entendent bien. Mais pour rien au monde, elle lui dirait qu'il avait raison.

« Alors pourquoi donc n'avais-tu pas que ça à faire ce soir ?  
- Tu deviens bien trop curieux Malefoy.  
- Oh, allez Granger. Si tu veux, on se pose des questions chacun notre tour des questions, tu en sauras autant sur moi que moi sur toi.  
- Ton idée est puérile.  
- Quoi qu'on fasse coincé dans cet ascenseur de trois mètres carrés ne sera pas intelligent. »

Il arrivait toujours la contrer. Et une chose était sûre, il ne la laisserait pas tranquille si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de l'occuper. Elle était à court d'idées, autant jouer dans son jeu et si quelque chose était trop personnel, elle pouvait bien mentir !

« En réalité, je n'ai rien à faire ce soir. Rien du tout. Je suis une fille désespérément seule, seule dans un petit appartement avec son chat. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? »

Ça avait complètement coupé Drago. Il était complètement soufflé par ses paroles. Devait-il répondre quelque chose ? Oui, certainement oui. Mais que dire ? Et puis, devait-il être moqueur, méchant, ironique, ou bien tout simplement… gentil ? Oui, valait mieux qu'il soit gentil. C'est lui qui voulait devenir ami avec elle non ? Il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts pour paraître amical, non ?

« C'est rien Granger, t'es encore jeune. T'as le temps avant de te caser dans une grande et belle maison, d'épouser un grand sorcier et avoir une ribambelle d'enfants avec lui. »

Hermione fut estomaquée. Etait-ce vraiment Drago Malefoy qui venait de lui dire ça ? Qui venait de lui dire qu'elle pourrait potentiellement trouver un mari ? Il ne s'était même pas moquer d'elle. Est-ce qu'il cachait quelque chose ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

Il y eut un léger blanc, un léger silence. Pas un silence tout à fait gênant, c'était plutôt… reposant ? Elle était plutôt rassurée qu'il lui dise ça, car elle commençait réellement à désespérée. Toutes ses amies avaient trouvé l'amour. Ginny depuis bien longtemps dans les bras d'Harry, Luna flirtait depuis un moment avec Théo, Pansy se mariait bientôt avec Ron. Et elle, elle était désespérément seule.

La brune finit par chuchoter une réponse. Un mot tellement court et simple. Et pourtant, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle lui disait, et sincèrement.

« Merci. »

Le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il acquiesça simplement d'un hochement de tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ascenseur se mit soudainement à vibrer. La lumière clignota et le compteur qui affichait les étages se remit en marche. Le décompte des étages repris et l'étage dix apparut.

Les deux sorciers se relevèrent d'un coup. La cabine re-fonctionnait ! En seulement quelques secondes, l'ascenseur se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée du Ministère. Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et, ayant peur de se retrouver encore une fois enfermés dans cette fichue machine, Drago et Hermione sortirent précipitamment de la cabine. Il n'y avait même pas de technicien, comme si l'engin c'était remit en marche tout seul. Il faisait nuit dehors et le Ministère étant sombre et silencieux.

L'ascenseur referma ses portes et émit un petit « ding ». Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent dans le hall du Ministère, immobiles. Que fallait-il dire maintenant qu'ils étaient libérés ? Drago posa son regard sur la sorcière qui, elle, regardait encore une fois ses chaussures. Ce silence était plutôt pesant et gênant. Fallait-il qu'ils continuent la soirée ? Que Drago propose de raccompagner Hermione afin de continuer la soirée ?

« C'était plutôt pas mal, finalement.  
- D'être coincés dans cette ascenseur tu veux dire Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, plutôt perdue.  
- Non. On a réussi à s'entendre et à rester ensemble sans s'entre tuer. Ce qui est la première fois.  
- Oui, en effet.  
- C'est pas que je m'ennuie Granger, mais je dois avouer qu'il est assez tard et je suis un peu fatigué.  
- Oui, je vais rentrer.  
- Je vais te raccompagner jusque chez toi. »

Hermione stoppa tout mouvement. Il proposait vraiment de la raccompagner chez elle… C'était bien la première fois. Drago avait déjà avancé vers la porte quand il se retourna vers elle :

« Allez, viens. Avec la chance qu'on a, on pourrait être coincé dans le Ministère jusque lundi. »

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque. C'était plutôt une bonne soirée. Une soirée pleine de première fois. La première fois qu'elle parlait à Drago Malefoy plus de trois minutes, la première fois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputer, la première fois qu'elle était coincée dans un ascenseur et la première fois qu'elle appréciait la présence de Malefoy.

* * *

_J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS._ _J'espère qu'il vous plaît. Des avis ?_


End file.
